Overleg gebruiker:Erik fedrik
RE:Hoi Inderdaad, deze wiki lijkt redelijk verlaten. Maar dat kan veranderen: blijf bewerken en bekijk voor hulp, en dan kun je de wiki weer actief maken :). Mark (talk) mrt 20, 2011 20:05 (UTC) RE:Admin Om een admin te worden kan je dat aan mij vragen, maar dan moet je je wel voldoende ingezet hebben voor de wiki. Mark (talk) mrt 21, 2011 17:09 (UTC) RE:Achievements Dit kun je het beste aanvragen via . Mark (talk) apr 3, 2011 11:56 (UTC) RE:Rollback Je hebt nu rollback rechten. Mark (talk) apr 15, 2011 19:29 (UTC) RE:Bureaucraat rechten Helaas vind ik je niet geheel geschikt voor bureaucraat rechten, vooral vanwege de problemen met de Nederlandse RuneScape Wiki. Mark (talk) apr 18, 2011 17:48 (UTC) :Hi. Ik geef je hierbij bureaucraat rechten, onder de strenge voorwaarde dat je deze niet misbruikt, en dat ik ze af zal nemen als ik vind dat dit nodig is. Overigens heb je geweldig werk aan de wiki verricht. Mijn complimenten! Mark (talk) apr 21, 2011 14:48 (UTC) :Daar kan ik je niet mee helpen. Mark (talk) apr 22, 2011 18:17 (UTC) Koh Hallo Erik Fedrik, Je wilt dat we aardig tegen je doen. Maar we hebben afgesproken dat je geen pagina's meer zou kopieren zonder erbij te zetten waar vandaan je het hebt gekopieerd. Volgens mij heb je Koh gekopieerd van de Avatar Wiki. STOP HIER MEE!! -- - Overleg apr 21, 2011 15:48 (UTC) :Wil je alle pagina's die gekopieerd zijn verwijderen of aanpassen. Als je dit niet doet, doe ik het. -- - Overleg apr 21, 2011 15:59 (UTC) RE:Badges Wikia Staff en Helpers krijgen geen achievements, vandaar dat ik dus op 0 sta :). Mark (talk) mei 10, 2011 20:44 (UTC) RE:Berichten Jazeker, dat is mogelijk, door MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user te bewerken. Zie Gebruiker:Wikia voor meer informatie. Mark (talk) mei 12, 2011 20:02 (UTC) RE:Vormgeving Ik snap niet wat je bedoelt... Mark (talk) mei 14, 2011 11:15 (UTC) Pagina's Hallo, Ik zie dat je veel pagina's aan het aanmaken bent. Alleen zie ik ook dat je nu wel diep ingaat op de persoanges en adere dingen van de programma's. Als je dat bij alle programma's doet dan word de wiki een beetje te vol denk je ook niet? Je mag wel personages en andere dingen uit de serie beschrijven maar hou het dan op de hoofdzaken en niet de bijzaken. Dit is alleen maar een tip, als je er niks aan hebt dan moet je het ook gewoon zeggen. Groeten Wouter15 mei 21, 2011 23:21 (UTC) Gebruikerspagina Hallo, Ik zag dat je een paar maanden geleden de gebruikerspagina van AvatarTeam heb bewerkt. Ik heb die wijziging van jou weer teruggedraait want het is absoluut niet toefestaan om de gebruikerspagina van een andere gebruiker te gaan bewerken. Groeten, Wouter15 mei 22, 2011 00:23 (UTC) ... Zeg, blijf in je 'terugdraai'-woede is met je poten van iemand anders gebruikers -en overleg pagina af. En het is trouwens: 'Geblokkeerd' niet 'geblockeert'. Apoo banaan mei 22, 2011 08:40 (UTC) :Hij kan gewoon het beste helemaal niks meer doen hier want wat je doet dat gaat niet goed. Ik geef je even een paar redenen warom ik dat vind: :#Wat je doet zit vol spelfouten dus eerst een goed leren schrijven en lezen. Of :#Wat je doet is het terugdraaien van GOEDE bewerkingen. :#Je draait zowat alles terug van wat anderen doen. :Ik hoop dat je zelf nu ook inziet wat je aan het doen bent en dat je er ook wat aan gaat doen. Wouter15 mei 23, 2011 16:12 (UTC) Zal ik je helpen? Hallo Erik, Ik zie dat je heel erg actief bent op de wiki maar ik zie helaas ook dat de wiki nog veel verbetering vraagt. Zal ik je helpen met het verbeteren van de wiki? Ik heb ook je wijzigingen van AvatarTeam wéér ongedaan moeten maken want dat zijn namelijk pagina's met gekopieerde informate en als je dat zonder bron ergens neerzet is dat auteursrechtenschending. Dus je heb 2 keuzes: 1 De pagina herschrijven of 2 De pagina's verwijderen. Het schenden van auteursrechten is TEN STRENGTE VERBODEN! Ik hoop dat je dus verstandig genoeg bent om mijn hulp te accepteren en de wiki weer op orde te maken. Groeten, Wouter15 mei 22, 2011 09:32 (UTC) Rollback Hey, Wouter heeft geen rollback rechten, heeft ze ook niet aangevraagd dus dit vind ik een beetje vreemd. Apoo banaan mei 23, 2011 14:58 (UTC) :Vreemd is het wel maar ik zou graag rechten op deze wiki krijgen dan kan ik tenminste een beetje orde scheppen in de chaos. Wouter15 mei 23, 2011 16:07 (UTC) IRC Zou je even in de IRC naar #wikia-nl kunnen komen voor overleg over de recente problemen, zodat we dit vreedzaam kunnen oplossen? Mark (talk) mei 23, 2011 15:28 (UTC) :Wanneer heb je wel tijd? Mark (talk) mei 23, 2011 15:31 (UTC) ::Helaas kon ik niet reageren op je mail omdat je e-mail niet werkt... Zou je een geldig adres in kunnen voeren? Mark (talk) mei 23, 2011 16:11 (UTC) Handtekening Hallo Erik, Ik zie dat als je ondertekend dat je handtekening denk ik niet naar behoren werkt. Ik heb voor je wel even een uitleg over hoe je een handtekening moeten maken: Ik hoopndat je er iets aan hebt en anders zet je maar en bericht op mijn overlegagina neer. Wouter15 mei 23, 2011 20:32 (UTC) RE:RE:Rechten Hey Erik, Ik zag dat je een stemming had geopend voor rollback rechten. Maar ik heb helemaal niet gevraagt om rollback rechten maar om moderator rechten. Zou je dat even kunnen veranderen? En de redenen dat ik rechten wil is vooral omdat ik hier veel pagina's zie die of te slecht zijn, of leeg zijn en ik erger me soms aan vandalen die de vrije hand hebben en dan word er niks aangedaan. Dat zijn de hoofdzaken waarom ik moderator rechten wil. Groeten Wouter15 mei 24, 2011 17:45 (UTC) Rechten afgenomen Hoi Erik. Weet je nog wat ik je hier gemeld heb? Ik heb je toen zeer duidelijk gemaakt dat ik dit soort gedrag niet zou tolereren (gebruikers blokkeren). Ik heb je nu wéér (te veel) kansen gegeven om je gedrag goed te maken, en nu flik je het weer. Dit is volkomen onacceptabel, dus ik heb je rechten afgenomen, zoals ik dat mijzelf had voorgehouden te doen als dit weer zou gebeuren. Mark (talk) mei 25, 2011 13:47 (UTC) Vind je het goed? Hallo Erik, Ik zag dat je je rechten bent kwijtgeraakt en je weet zelf denk ik al waarom. Nu leek het mij een idee om te vragen aan mark of ik moderator kan worden hier en dat wij samen er dan een mooie wiki van gaan maken. Want je kan het denk ik wel alleen je moet jezelf eersteens bewijzen zonder de knopjes. Ben jij het eens met dit voorstel? Groeten Wouter15 mei 25, 2011 20:32 (UTC) :Erik, jij gaat voorlopig je rechten niet terug krijgen. Je hebt ze nu echt té vaak misbruikt. Je zal eerst 6 maanden moeten laten zien dat je goed werk kan doen zonder rechten. Apoo banaan mei 25, 2011 20:37 (UTC) RE:RE:rechten Ik stel het volgende voor: Ik word mod en doe het werk wat een mod doet + ander werk en jij gaat de wiki mooi maken zonder de knopjes. Ok? Want je krijgt je rechten voorlopig niet meer terug. Wouter15 mei 25, 2011 20:41 (UTC) RE:Rechten Ik laat het teruggeven van je rechten aan Wouter15 over. Mark (talk) mei 25, 2011 21:02 (UTC) :En ik geef ze voorlopig nog niet terug. Je mag wel meebeslissen maar het is wel aan mij of we het doen ja of nee. Wouter15 mei 25, 2011 21:06 (UTC) RE:RE:Rechten Je krijgt voorlopig je rechten helaas niet terug. Je hebt er teveel fouten en misbruik van gemaakt. Je kan wel helpen met andere wiki dingen. Wouter15 mei 26, 2011 15:45 (UTC) :Je hebt copiright gepleegt, er staan veel spelfouten in de pagina's en ga zo maar door. Maar zou jij even op IRC naar #wikia-nickelodeon-nl kunnen komen? Je zit nu toch achter de pc en zo kunnen we beter overleggen. Wouter15 mei 26, 2011 16:33 (UTC) ::En je blokkeert gebruikers veel te lang en veel te snel. Apoo banaan mei 26, 2011 16:42 (UTC): :Dat ook. @Erik. Als je niet weet hoe je in de chat komt zeg je het maar :-) Dan leg ik het je wel even uit. Wouter15 mei 26, 2011 16:46 (UTC) RE:re:rollback Hey, rechten zijn er niet als 'status', je bent er niet 'beter' door. Rechten krijg je alleen als je ze hard nodig hebt. Je bent nu gestopt dus heb je geen rollback rechten nodig. Apoo banaan mei 28, 2011 08:38 (UTC) :Oh, nu ineens niet meer. Je ziet de rechten nog steeds als 'kadootje' of als 'status'. Dit is niet de juiste instelling en daarom zal wouter ze je ook niet toekennen. De uiteindelijke beslissing is natuurlijk aan hem. Apoo banaan mei 28, 2011 08:40 (UTC) ::Mijn besissing na deze avond is snel gemaakt: NEE! Zie voor verdere uitleg mijn overlegpagina. Wouter15 mei 28, 2011 21:05 (UTC) Sockpuppet Hoi Erik. Ik moet je vragen GEEN sockpuppets meer te gebruiken, en die al helemaal niet te gebruiken om de gebruikerpagina's van andere gebruikers overhoop te halen. Ik weet dat je het niet fijn vindt dat je rechten zijn afgenomen, maar dit heb je zelf veroorzaakt, en dat is dus ook geen rede om andere gebruikers lastig te vallen. Ik geef je één waarschuwing. Als dit weer voorkomt, blokkeren we je permanent. Mark (talk) mei 28, 2011 19:50 (UTC) RE:Helper Helpers zijn Wikia personeel, dus je zult aangenomen worden voor een van de huidige open functies. Mark (talk) mei 29, 2011 10:22 (UTC) Hey Hallo Erik, Zoals je hebt gemerkt ben je op de Nickelodeon Wiki voor 1 dag geblokkeerd. Als je deze avond weer kan bewerken wil ik je als het ff kan via IRC even spreken. Je gaat dan eerst naar webchat.freenode.net en vul je in de 1e balk je nick in en in de 2e balk het kanaal (#wikia-nickelodeon-nl) en in de 3e balk je combi overtypen. Groeten, Wouter15 mei 29, 2011 14:54 (UTC)